


New Year's Eve Funnies

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, captions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some screenshots with captions.  Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve Funnies

**New Year’s Eve Funnies!**

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Funnies%20New%20Years%20Eve/1_zpssse7qf0z.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Funnies%20New%20Years%20Eve/2_zpsiypqqvjs.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Funnies%20New%20Years%20Eve/3sig_zpsgxsv6x2d.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Funnies%20New%20Years%20Eve/4sig_zpsbn85zkog.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Funnies%20New%20Years%20Eve/5sig_zpswpvp4vb5.jpg.html)


End file.
